With the development of electronic technologies, various types of display apparatuses have been used in various applications. In particular, studies on a next generation display apparatus like a transparent display apparatus have been actively conducted in recent years.
A transparent display apparatus has a transparent nature to project a background behind the display apparatus. Typically, a display panel has been manufactured using opaque semiconductor compounds such as silicon (Si) and gallium arsenide (GaAs). However, various applications which may not be handled by the typical display panel have been developed. To keep pace therewith, efforts to develop a new type of electronic device have been conducted. One result of these efforts is the transparent display apparatus.
The transparent display apparatus includes a transparent oxide semiconductor film and thus has a transparent nature. Upon using the transparent display apparatus, a user may watch information through a screen of the transparent display apparatus while watching backgrounds positioned behind the transparent display apparatus. Therefore, the transparent display apparatus may address spatial and temporal restrictions of the typical display apparatuses and therefore may be conveniently used for various purposes under various environments.
However, the traditional user is used to the typical display apparatus and therefore an apparatus having both a transparent display and a typical display has been requested and various interaction methods for the apparatus have been requested.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.